Satisfy
by GT22
Summary: When doubt pain hurt and longing are all that fill your mind. Femslash pairing - Callica Other pairing Callie/OC male Spoilers - 5.06
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

**Based on the promo/spoilers for 5.06 but not what happens.**

* * *

Standing in the small scrub room Callie rolled her shoulders hearing the door slide open she looked up and smiled as Erica walked through it. "Hi."

"Hey." Callie's eyes stayed trained on Erica's hands as she moved them under the flow of water. She knew what those hands could do, they where just as skilled out of the OR as in.

Leaning back against the scrub sink Callie let her eyes move over Erica's body as she dried her hands. "I need to tell you something and I need you to promise you won't get mad."

Turning her head to meet Callie's eyes the older woman gave a small smile knowing what was coming and fighting her natural urge to run. "I can't promise that Callie."

Taking a deep breath Callie licked her lips. "I slept with Mark. I've been sleeping with Mark." Feeling her eyes start to fill with tears she looked away not wanting to see the pain she had caused in the blonde's eyes.

Letting out a small laugh Erica raised her hand to Callie neck ignoring the way the younger woman flinched. "I know." Pushing the neck of Callie's scrub top to one side Erica ran her fingers slowly over the small bite mark that lay at the base of Callie's neck. "I didn't give you that."

Gasping Callie covered her mouth with her own hand as Erica's fell away. "I … I …" Swallowing hard Callie whispered. "You knew … and we. How could you … How can you stand to have me anywhere near you?"

"Because …" Sighing Erica took a step back. "I don't know Callie. Maybe … maybe I'm hoping that one morning you'll wake up with me and realise you're happy and you won't want to go running to him. Or that I will be so good you don't need him to satisfy you."

Shaking her franticly Callie took a step closer. "It's not like that. Erica. Please. I .."

"What Callie?"

"I .." Licking her lips Callie suddenly wished they where in Joe's so she could do this with a large drink inside her. "I can't give myself fully to you, to either of you." Seeing Erica's raised eyebrow Callie quickly continued. "Not that I want to. With him. I don't want a relationship with Mark. I want a relationship with a fully committed real none freaking out relationship." Pausing she looked over to the other woman. "And you're not saying anything. Ok I should just go."

Reaching Erica so their right shoulders where touching Callie turned her dark eyes meeting tearful blue ones. Reaching out Erica placed her hand on Callie's waist. "Why did you tell me about Sloan?"

"I needed you to know. I need to be honest with you."

"Ok." Feeling Erica's hand slide off her Callie sighed and walked out of the door.

* * *

**Well there you go chapter one! When I was jcmac22 I asked for a beta and a few people PM's me but I had to close down that account and email address so it would be great if anyone willing to beta could PM me. I have three fics on the go at the moment. All will have smut including some straight smut and one will be very long. So please only PM if you are ok with that!**


	2. Chapter 2

Leaning her head against the shower wall Erica's breath hitched in her throat as her sobs slowly clamed. Since Callie's confession that she was sleeping with Sloan as well as her Erica couldn't get the image of the two of them out of her head. Her imagination was running wild with images of Callie and Sloan laughing and joking about her. About her technique her lack of ability. Pressing the heel of her hands against her eyes she took a deep breath and switched of the shower.

Sitting on the edge of her bed Callie ran her hand over the indent in the pillow Erica's head had been that morning. She had never brought Mark here, she had didn't want him here. They has used on-call rooms or Mark's hotel suit. Deep in the back of her mind Callie knew why she had been like that. Her bed, this bed was hers and Erica's. Was just for her and Erica. She felt like a guilty wife sneaking around in the dark, using hotels rooms with her dirty mistress. Laughing at the thought Callie fell back against the bed pulling Erica's pillow to her chest taking in the sent of her perfume, her shampoo. **Her**. Sitting up Callie grabbed her bag and coat leaving her apartment in a hurry, one destination in mind.

Pressing her face further into her knees and her hands harder against her ears Erica swore as the knocking grew louder. Praying to whoever was listening that the knocking would stop and the person behind it would leave. "Erica I know where you keep your spare key."

Throwing her head back the blonde sighed. Standing she moved to the door forcefully pulling back. "What do you want Callie?"

"You." Tuting Erica turned heading to her lounge, rolling her eyes as she heard Callie drop her bag and coat on the dinning table. "My biggest fear is that you would leave me, that I would give myself to you fully and you would find someone else. Like George did."

"You are my best friend Callie. **You** are **my **person. I _didn't _want anyone else." Callie flinched at Erica use of the past tense. "**You** are the one who slept with someone else. Your person, **your **best friend." Her eyes blazing Erica stepped forward her face inches away from Callie's. "_You _are the one who is like George."

Fighting the natural urge to slap the blonde surgeon Callie took a step back. "I was married to George. How dare you. I never promised you anything Erica. I never said it was just us that there would be nobody else. I'm nothing like George you can't say that."

"Oh do forgive me." Erica's voice was dripped in sarcasm. "I thought we where in some sort of screwed up relationship. That we where in this together, that we would be scared together." Shrugging her shoulders Erica turned around. "Silly me." Rolling her shoulders she turned back to face Callie. "Why him? I knew I was developing feelings for you. That I wanted something more with you but I was so scared to even think about it. So scared to contemplate having sex with you because I had to live up to that. The manwhore of Seattle Grace. And you … you proved my fears right Callie. That I'm not good enough. That what we have." Pausing she looked down. "Had isn't enough."

"Had." Stepping forward she placed her hand on Erica's shoulder surprising a sob when it was violently shrugged off. "Please Erica."

"Please what? Callie."

"You do satisfy me Erica. You …"

"Then why him? Why anyone else?"

"Because I was scared I still am. The sex. Erica for me the sex was great _for me_. I didn't think it was for you I wanted to be good for you. I thought I was good enough." Running her fingers through her hair Callie took a deep breath. "I weird freaky curvy girl, who sits at the back of class eating her hair. I'm a heiress who used to have pet ferret and lived in the hospital basement. I'm a carpenter Erica. You're the head of Cardiology. Blonde blue eyes and legs up to here. You can anyone."

"But I want you Callie. **Just** you."

"Erica." The blonde faulted slightly at the way Callie spoke her name. It was in the same soften spoke manner as their first date and held the same love as when she whispered goodnight.

Shaking her head slightly to rid it of the memories. Erica moved away. "I don't know if I can do this Callie. I'm not cut out for this, for being second best. I want to forgive you, to trust you." Sighing she shrugged her should shaking her head at the younger woman.

Stepping forward Callie placed her hands on Erica's shoulders pleased when they where not shrugged off. "What do I have to do, whatever it takes."

"Stop sleeping with Sloan would be a start."

Nodding Callie gently ran her hand over Erica's shoulders and down her arms choosing at the last minute not to take the blondes hands in her own. "Already done."

Rocking from one foot to the other regarding the woman in front of her dark silky hair was pinned up in a loose bun with a few curly strands framing her face. Erica noticed the bite mark was partially covered with Callie's high neck shirt. Her eyes where red rimmed from crying and Erica knew hers where the same. "If .." Erica swallowed and looked down at her feet, "if I told you now that I can't get over this. That I was stupid to think I can look at the same. That I can even look at you, talk to you never mind anything else. What would you do?"

"I'd leave Seattle."

Erica's head shot up her eyes locking with Callie's "What?"

"You. Your friendship was the only thing keeping me here after the whole Chief Resident mess. My dad had it all arranged. A place at a hospital in Miami a large donation to the clinic so the Chief would write me a glowing review leaving out my little fight with a patient's relative." Giving Erica a small smiled Callie carried on. "They came into my life, you asked me for a drink you put up with my weirdness. You became my friend. My constant." Shaking her head Callie took a deep breath. "If that has gone, if I've lost you because I've screwed up. Then I have no reason to stay.

"I need …" Swallowing back her tears Erica turned to the dinning table picking up Callie's bag and coat. "I want you to leave." Handing Callie her things the older woman placed her hand on Callie's arm. "Not Seattle. Just here I need time to think to work all this out. I will always be your friend Callie."

Nodding Callie brushed away her own tears quietly turning and leaving**.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating increase!**

* * *

Seeing Callie stood at the nurse's station Erica took a deep breath and started to move away chancing her mind at the last moment she walked over to her. It had been four days since she has asked Callie to leave her apartment. They had falling back into the habit of ignoring each other slipping into empty rooms and stairwells so they didn't have to speak. Erica knew it had to end, they needed to speak. She needed to speak to Callie.

"Hey."

Looking up Callie forced a smiled. "Hi. You ok? I've erm … been busy."

"With Sloan?" Erica sighed regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth. "I'm sorry …"

"It's ok I've give you no reason to think otherwise."

"I still have no right to ask, it's none of my businesses."

Giving her a small smile Callie nodded. "It is. Everything I do is your businesses." She turned back to her file.

Moving to stand beside her Erica placed her hand on the younger woman's shoulder causing her to look up. "I need to ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth. I promise whatever you say I won't hold it against you."

Nodding Callie looked around them. "Here?"

"Yeah. Here." Swallowing Erica moved closer so their arms where touching. "That think you do." Pausing she looked around lowering her voice. "With your tongue. That …" She paused again. "Drive me insane." Callie smiled slightly knowing exactly what Erica was talking about. "I just .. I need to know did you learn it off of Sloan."

Shaking her head Callie moved closer so her lips where brushing over Erica's ear as spoke. "No. No you taught me that. After our first night I was so freaked out and scared. I went to Mark for help in …" She cleared her throat. "In pleasuring you. He taught me the 'Sloan method.'" Quickly she wrapped her fingers around the blonde's wrist to stop her from running. "It was good." She gave a shy smile avoiding Erica's eyes. "But when you where lying on that bed naked open to me." Callie's voice dropped and she let out a small growl. "I couldn't think of him. I didn't want to. All I could think of was you. Just you." Closing her eyes Callie pulled away a little the memory overwhelming her. "You surrounded me. Your sent, your taste. The little noises you made." She sighed. "Oh God the way your hips moved up to meet my tongue." Opening her eyes she met Erica's heated gaze. "The way you muttered my name. The colour you went when you realised what you'd done. What we'd done here in the hospital."

Erica rocked slightly the passion in Callie's voice sending shivers down her spine. Swallowing she whispered. "Callie." before turning and leaving.

Stumbling back a little Callie bit her lip. Looking around she hoped nobody had heard that or seen Erica's reaction. Winching slightly at the throbbing between her legs she couldn't help wish that Mark was around. She needed release. Now. Shaking her head and swearing at her own thoughts she hurried to the locker room.

Laying back on her bed Callie wanted to cry the cold shower she had taken hadn't helped. Her words to Erica earlier where still echoing in her head. Pulling Erica's pillow to her face she couldn't help the tears that formed as she realised it now smelt more of her that Erica. Closing her eyes all Callie could see was the blonde above her. Erica pinning her hands above her head. The older woman's thigh pressed tightly to Callie's centre.

Running her fingers over her stomach Callie groaned. In her head she could feel Erica's lips moving over her own. And slowly moving over the soft skin of her neck. Pushing her hand past the waistband of her jeans Callie pulled the pillow closer to her chest. Pressing her fingers to her slick folds Callie smiled as the memories of there last time together flooded her head.

_Erica ran her hands back up over Callie's hips and stomach smiling as the younger woman groaned. Erica flicked her tongue over Callie's lip and kissed her, moving her lips to Callie's neck as she kissed down the centre of her throat to her soft breasts. Erica's tongue slowly circled Callie's hardened nipple before she took it between her teeth she pulled on it, causing Callie to arch her back. Moving down her lover's body, Erica alternated between kisses and licks until she reached Callie's sex. She pushed her nose into the soft folds, taking in Callie's unique scent. _

_Erica lay her tongue flat against Callie's sex, pressing hard against her folds. Folding her tongue, she used the tip to flick lightly over Callie's clitoris. Erica kept her strokes gently and slow as Callie threaded her fingers into Erica's hair and pulled her closer. Taking Callie's clitoris between her lips Erica gently sucked and rolled her tongue around it. Placing her hands under Callie's bottom, Erica held her close and still, repeating the action until she felt Callie tense under her mouth and hands. Callie's head rolled back and she lifted her hips off of the bed, crying out in pleasure as she climaxed._

Raising her hips off of the bed Callie moved her fingers faster over her clitoris. Calling out to Erica as her orgasm washed over her. Pulling her hand away Callie's head fell back and she caught her breath. Opening her eyes Callie let out a heart wrenching sob as she remembered the pillow she was holing on to so tightly was in fact just a pillow and Erica like she hoped.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**This part may be confusing sorry if it is but the thoughts, dream and Tuck will all make sense later in the fic!**

* * *

Staring at the ceiling of her bedroom Erica ran her hands over her face sighing. Turning her head she looked at the small clock beside her bed and sighed again. She needed to be up in less that an hour and hadn't slept at all. All night her mind had been plagued by thoughts of Callie, by Callie's words. Hitting her closed fists on the bed beside her hips she let out a scream. She needed to stop thinking, she needed to clear her head. Remembering how Callie would say sex cleared her head Erica couldn't help but laugh. It was sex that had got her in this mess. If was still just her friend, a friend she was attracted to yes but still just a friend none of this would have happened. Erica could have kept her desire for Callie strictly in her mind kept her want and need to this room. This room without Callie in.

Sitting up she shook her head. Callie had kissed her, Callie had cheated on her. Callie was … she sighed. Callie was Callie and that why Erica knew she could never fully walk away. Flopping back onto the bed she rolled over burying her head into her pillow.

Walking into the hospital Erica froze as she heard a familiar laugh from across the lobby. Swallowing she looked up her fear melting at the site in front of her. Kneeling down with her back to the door Callie had her arms outstretched as Bailey's son tentatively walked from George O'Mally toward her. Picking Tuck up Callie looked at George them both wearing identical smiles. Briefly closing her eyes Erica remembered the tears streaming down Callie's face as she told her about the plans she had with George to start a family. If everything had gone to plan the scene before her could be so different.

Walking over to them she gave Callie a small smile. "Dr Torres, O'Mally." Looking at the small boy in Callie's arms her smile grew a little.

"Dr Hahn." Callie smiled at Erica the turned her eyes back to Tuck as he reached out to the blonde doctor. Panicking Erica took a step back shaking her head slightly. "He won't bite Erica."

"Well … he erm …"

"George." Waiting for her ex-husband to meet her eye Callie shook her head. "Shut up. Erica just relax."

Her instinct was telling her to run, she didn't cope well with children. With people but the sound of Callie's gentle voice encouraging her Erica placed her briefcase on the floor and took the young boy. Smiling. "Hi."

Stepping back Callie's smile was almost painful as she watched the blonde interact with the child in her arms. Once she had believe that George was everything she had ever wanted. He was her McDreamy. She had dreamt of a day they would have a child but now looking at Erica her heart melted and she knew that was where her future lay and whatever it took to prove that to Erica, Callie was willing to do.

Sitting in the residents lounge Callie let her head fall back against the sofa. Her actions from the night before where still playing over in her head. She had never been much of a one for self pleasure. Since she has lost her virginity she had never needed to if she wanted sex she found someone to have it with. Since Mark had come to Seattle it had been him. Then Erica came along, Callie smiled Erica's appetite was almost as large as hers. Feeling a vibration on her hip she sighed and stood up and made her way to the ER.

Staring down in the open chest cavity in front of her Erica rolled her neck trying to forget the fluttering feeling seeing Callie holding a child caused in her stomach. All her life surgery and her carer where all that mattered. Getting to the top of the old boy's club. Becoming the best she possibly could be was the most important thing for her. Until Callie. When they had met Callie had been broken, falling apart. George had ripped out her hear and it had taken a world class cardio Goddess to put it back together. In return Callie had turned Erica's life upside down, made her into a human. A friend. A lover. They had grew close so fast. Maybe too fast.

Curled up on the small bed in the on call room Erica's eyes where closed but sleep was far from her mind. She could clearly see Callie a little older holding a baby girl in her arms. The child had curly dark blonde hair and dark chocolate eyes. The girl was waving at her and Callie was sharing a joke. The image warmed Erica's heart she could almost smell Callie's perfume. She jumped hearing Sloan's voice and reluctantly opened her eyes expecting to find him in the room. Sitting up she found herself alone and even more confused.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

Sighing Callie pulled off her scrub cap and let herself fall back against the wall. Her patient had died, it never got any easier. Normally when this happened she would seek out Erica. Find comfort in her arms. Sliding down the fall Callie couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips as she remembered the feel of the blonde's arms around her. Her face buried in Erica's neck. Sighing she pressed the heel of her hands to her eyes trying to stop the flow of tears. She had no right to expect Erica to be there for her not after what she had done. They had barely spoken a word in the last three weeks, a few words about joint patients but cardio and ortho rarely crossed paths. Their last semi-real conversation had been about Tuck. Groaning Callie lifted her head, her eyes landing on a pair of legs covered in dark blue scrubs. Her eyes moved higher as she silently prayed it really was Erica standing above her.

"Cal." Her voice was soft and gentle. "What happened?"

"My patient died." Callie had to stop herself from adding 'and the love of my life won't even look at me.'

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Coffee?" Taking a deep breath Erica reached out offering her hand to Callie. "I'll pay."

Looking from Erica's hand to her face, Callie swallowed. "Are you sure?"

"You can pay if you want."

Smiling Callie took Erica's hand allowing the other woman to pull her to her feet. "Thank you." Erica gently ran her hand down the back of Callie's arm offering her a sad smile before quickly moving away dropping the raven's hand and setting off toward to the lounge. Sighing Callie looked down at her hand that second earlier had been wrapped in Erica's. It had felt right.

Sitting beside Erica at the small table Callie tried to catch her former lovers eye. "Erica. Please look at me,"

"I can't not yet. I'm sorry."

"No." Lifting her hand Callie started to reach out changing her mind at the last second she pulled her hand back placing it on her lap. "You have no reason to be sorry. It's me. It's all my fault." Her voice cracked. "I'm so sorry Erica. I really am." Standing she fled the room leaving a swearing confused Erica behind her.

Pulling up outside her house Erica sighed. It was Tuesday. Her and Callie would always make sure they had Tuesday nights free barring any emergencies so they could spend it together. Alone. Now they just spent it alone. Walking through the door she dropped her bag and coat on the floor kicking of her boots, she used to bug Callie for doing the same but now she missed the mess. She missed everything.

Making her way through house she stripped of her clothes letting fall to floor, reaching her bedroom she picked up a t-shirt Callie had left and pulled it over her head. The t-shirts and bed sheets had been washed many times since her and Callie's last night here but was convinced she could still smell Callie on them. She didn't want to believe otherwise.

Waving her shot glass at Joe, Callie glared at him when he shook his head. "Sorry Callie I'm cutting you off. You've had far too much." Sighing her head his the bar in front of her. "You want me to call Doctor Hahn?"

"No." She stood up swaying. "I'm fine I don't need her." Joe just shrugged rolling his eyes at the young doctor.

"Of course you don't. Let me get you a lift though. Yeah?" Callie nodded blinking away her unshed tears.

Squinting her eyes Callie tried to figure out how to get the door open. Staking a step back she sighed, then let out a small cheer when she managed to get the key in the lock. Falling through the door she landed with a groan on the floor. Holding a finger up to her lips she 'Sshed' a bag that lay beside her. Giggling she crawled through the apartment to her bed room. Pulling herself on to the bed she wiggled out of her jean and tugged off her top. Her hand moved to the back of her bra, freezing when she remembered which one she had put on that morning. In her drunken state she couldn't help the tears that started to flow, rolling on to her stomach she started to sob as the memory came flooding back.

**Shutting the door behind her Callie bit her lip waiting for Erica to turn around. She smirked her eyes travelling over Erica's body. "Take off your pants." **

**The blonde shook her head. "Excuse me?"**

"**Take off." Callie let out a small giggle as her eyes stayed on Erica's confused face. "Your pants. We're trying this again." Moving her hands to the bottom of her scrub top she pulled that and the top she wore underneath off over her head. **

**Erica smiled a little her eyes travelling over Callie's half naked body. Her heart fluttering as Callie bit her bottom lip sending her a smouldering look. **

"**Wait? What? Callie."**

**Reaching out behind her Callie snapped the lock into place before walking toward Erica the smirk never leaving her face. "I said we're trying again." Taking the magazine out of Erica's hand Callie dropped it on the floor. "Now take off your pants."**

"**No."**

"**No?"**

**Licking her lips Erica's eyes quickly travelled over Callie's body again before coming to rest on Callie's face. "I can't not after what you said earlier. I can't disappoint you again. I'm sorry." **

**As she started to walk past Callie the younger woman took hold of Erica's upper arms turning and pinning her against the side of the bunk beds. "No. I'm sorry. It was me I know that I was really." Erica tried to push Callie away struggling against the tight grip Callie had on arms, "really rubbish and I don't blame you wanting to run and not let me anywhere near you. Ever again but I like you. A lot I want to try. Please."**

"**Callie." Erica frowned in confusion. "You … I don't understand. You where not rubbish. Trust me I know." **

"**I wasn't?"**

"**No." As Callie's grip loosened Erica moved her hands to the other woman's hips pulling her close. "It maybe wasn't perfect but it was our first time. Oh Callie." Gently she brushed Callie's tears away. "We really should start to talk."**

"**Yeah." Callie hands moved to the tie on Erica's scrubs. "Talking can be overrated." **

"**It can. You want to do this here. In an on-call room?" Callie nodded shyly. "Ok." Gently pushing Callie away Erica moved her hands to the bottom of her scrub top pulling it over her throwing across the room so it lay beside Callie's. "Strip Torres."**

**Grinning Callie stepped back quickly removing her clothes. Her throat going dry as Erica did the same. "God you're beautiful." Reaching up she traced the small scar on Erica's lower back. Walking her fingers over Erica's hip till her hand was flat on the other woman's stomach Callie smiled and used that hand to pull Erica closer. Pressing her front to Erica's back. Darting her tongue out she ran it slowly up up Erica's neck. "Hmm … Your neck taste so good. I wonder how the rest of you tastes." **

**Erica shuddered. "Callie. Please. We don't have to." **

"**Yes. We do. I want to." Turning the blonde Callie pushed her back on to the bed. "Move up." Erica swallowed but did as she was told. Her eyes never leaving Callie's. Dropping to her knees between Erica's legs Callie smiled. **

**Pressing a small kiss just above Erica's knee smiling when she groaned. Moving up Erica's muscular leg Callie alternated between kissing licking and biting. Reaching the small landing strip of blonde hair Callie lightly blew causing Erica to swear and buck up. Laughing Callie moved to the other leg making her way down it in the same manner. **

"**Oh God. Callie please." Pressing her lips to Erica's stomach. **

"**Erica. Look at me." As blue met brown they both smiled. **

**Erica smiled faded and her mouth dropped open as Callie's lips pressed against her centre. Putting her hands under Erica's legs Callie pulled them over her shoulders. Her eyes travelled over Erica's sex and she swallowed her fear. She wanted this. She wanted to taste Erica Hahn. **

**Using her fingers she gently parted Erica's lips, dipping her head the tip of her tongue brushed from the bottom of Erica's opening to the top. Gasping Erica's hand went to the back of Callie's head her finger curling into to dark silky locks. Slipping two fingers easily past Erica's entrance Callie pressed her tongue flat against what she hoped was the older woman's clit. When Erica muttered. '"Yes. There.' Callie knew she had the right spot. Flicking her tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves Callie curled her fingers before starting to pump them in and out of the blonde. **

**One hand still in Callie's hair Erica threw her head back covering her mouth with her other hand trying to muffle the scream that was building in her throat. "Oh Callie." She let out a sound that to Callie sounded like a small growl. **

**Briefly pulling her mouth away she looked up. "Let go. Come on Erica. Let go. For me." Replacing her tongue she increased the pressure of it against Erica's clit and speeding up the movements of her fingers. Erica's hip lifted off the bed, her thighs clamped around Callie's head. The younger woman didn't mind the noises Erica was making more than made up for any pain. Once Erica had calmed Callie pulled away running her tongue over her lips. Loving the taste she found there her reasons for being scared seemed so stupid now. **

**Sitting up Erica threaded her fingers back through Callie's hair pulling closer. "That. God Callie.." Pressing her lips hard against Callie's Erica sighed not caring that her own juices where covering Callie chin. "Thank you." **

"**It was good?"**

"**Amazing. Thank you." Erica sighed as a familiar beeping cut through them. Reaching behind her Callie passed Erica her pager. "Shit. Callie I'm sorry I have to go." **

**Using Erica's leg to push herself up Callie smiled. "That's ok." Offering Erica her hand she pulled the blonde to her feet. Watching as Erica pulled on her clothes Callie couldn't get rid of the huge grin that covered her face. "Come to mine when you're finished." **

**Turning Erica pulled Callie into another passionate kiss only pulling away when pager went again. "It might be late."**

"**That's fine. Now go. Doctor Hahn." Taking one longing look at Callie's still naked body Erica turned and left. **

As her hand dropped from her breast Callie took a deep breath trying to calm her heart rate. Now completely sober her eyes filling with tears. She hadn't used one word of Mark's advice that night. Erica lying there naked and begging her had been enough to chase any fear and doubt away. She hadn't need Mark then and she hadn't needed Mark for her to know that she was falling for Erica. That the sex was incredible not only because Erica was amazing but because of her feelings for the blonde.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you fro the beta Heather **

Spotting Erica across the landing Callie handed her file to Lexie and ran over to the blonde, pulling her into a nearby conference room.

"What the..." Erica shrugged out of the younger woman's grip. "Callie."

"I need to talk to you."

Erica shook her head. "No. I can't do this."

"Please, Erica, I need you to listen to me."

"And I need you to stop spending every night at Joe's." Callie gasped and stepped back. "Yes he called me, and told me what you said."

"I didn't." Callie shook her head. "I didn't mean it Erica. I always need you."

"Just not when you've been drinking or with Sloan." Callie visibly cringed at the venom in Erica's voice. "You need me?" Callie nodded. "Prove it."

"How?"

Erica gently brushed Callie's hair away from her face. "I don't know," she sighed. Wrapping her fingers around Erica's upper arm Callie pulled her closer pressing her lips hard against the older woman's. Erica returned the kiss briefly before pushing her away. "Not like that Callie. Not like that."

Callie nodded, letting go of Erica. "Sorry. Dinner?"

"What?"

"Tonight. Let me take you to dinner. Please." Erica nodded. "7pm. I'll pick you up." Erica nodded again and watched Callie turn to leave.

Erica paced up and down her hallway. Looking at her watch, she sighed. Callie was late. She took a deep breath. Callie was always late; it didn't mean she wasn't coming. Right? She walked into the lounge and flopped onto the couch. Straightening her skirt, she glanced down at her outfit. She had chosen a plain black skirt and dark blue shirt. She unbuttoned then buttoned the top two buttons; she didn't want to give Callie the wrong impression. Sighing, her fingers moved to her lips, remembering the brief kiss from earlier. She unbuttoned the buttons again and sat back.

**They walked to the car, the back of their hands brushing together neither having the courage to take the others hand in their own. Smiling, Callie turned to the older woman. "You didn't have to pay Erica." **

"**I did. You can pay next time."**

"**So there will be a next time then?"**

**Erica smiled and placed her hand on Callie's arm stopping her. "I would like there to be a next time. If you don't then..." **

**She was cut off by Callie's fingers pressing against her lips. "Will you go on another date with me Erica?"**

**She smiled. "I would love that." **

**Their eyes locked on one another and Callie felt her heart rate increase. "Can I come home with you?" **

**Erica swallowed. "I ... erm ... I thought you ..." **

**Callie blushed and stepped away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." **

**Erica stepped forward and placed her hands on Callie's hips. "If it's what you want," Callie nodded licking her lips. "Come on." The blonde took the younger woman's hand leading them to her car. **

A loud banging on the door caused Erica to jump, pulling her roughly from her dream like state. "I'm coming." As she opened the door, her jaw dropped at the sight before her. "Wow Callie."

The younger woman blushed. "Sorry I'm late."

Erica shook her head; her eyes moved over Callie's body encased in a tight red dress that showed off her perfect curves. "It's fine." As her eyes reached Callie's, she blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Callie smiled. "That was the reaction I was hoping for." She stepped in and pressed a light kiss to Erica's cheek. "I had emergency surgery; I couldn't get out to call you."

"Callie."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." The brunette smiled. "Let's go." She reached out, her fingers brushing against Callie's. They both jumped and stepped back. "Sorry. We should get out of here."

"Yeah." Callie swallowed and followed Erica out of the apartment pulling the door closed behind her.

**As they entered Erica's apartment, Callie shut the door behind her and took a deep breath. "Erica I ..." She fell back against the door. **

"**Do you want to go, you can I don't mind." **

"**Erica." She stepped forward cupping the blonde's face in a similar manner to that from their kiss outside the hospital. "Shut up." Callie pressed their lips together. **

**Pulling back, the older woman ran her hands down Callie's back and pulled her against her body. "Slowly. We can stop at any time." Callie nodded and pushed Erica back toward the sofa. **

**They fell down beside each other their, lips never losing contact. Erica pushed Callie's jacket off her shoulders as her lips moved down the younger woman's neck. "Erica." Callie cupped the blonde's face again pushing her gently away. "Slower." **

**Erica nodded trying to slow her breathing. "Sorry." **

"Erica." Callie shook the older woman's shoulder. "Erica. Hey." The blonde looked over at Callie. "We're here. Where were you?"

"No where in particular." She smiled and climbed out of the car, her jaw dropping as she noticed the restaurant the younger woman had chosen. "Wow Callie this place is expensive."

"It's ok." She gently brushed a strand of hair behind Erica's ear. "You're worth it." Her eyes moved over Erica's face, her thumb running along the shell of the blonde's ear. "You're worth everything I have."

Erica swallowed the lump on her throat and covered Callie's hand with her own. "Callie." She placed a kiss on the younger woman's palm. "Thank you, for saying that." Smiling, Callie lowered their hands, entwining their fingers and leading them away from the car.

Callie moaned. "God this is wonderful." She held out her fork. "Would you like to try?" Erica nodded, confused by the sudden change in Callie's attitude. She had always been so scared of anything that would show people they might be a couple and now she was holding her hand, feeding her. It didn't make sense. "Erica."

She realised she'd been staring at the brunette. "Sorry." She opened her mouth, taking the pasta off of Callie's fork. "That is amazing." Smiling, Callie reached out and brushed some sauce off Erica's top lip. "Stop." Erica took hold of Callie's hand. "What's going on Callie?"

"You said I had to prove that I needed you. I'm trying." Callie pulled her hand back lowering her eyes to the table. "I'm trying to prove that I need you that _you_ are the one that I want."

"Callie."

"I screwed up so baldy, I hurt you and I know sorry will never be enough." She watched Erica take a sip of water, her eyes moving down the blonde's pale slender neck as she swallowed. "I slept with Mark Sloan because I'm falling in love with you."

The glass slipped from Erica's hand landing on the table with a loud thud, causing both women to jump to their feet. "Shit. Sorry." She looked up meeting Callie's eye. "That doesn't make sense."

"It does to me. Ok it doesn't but I ...." She sighed. "Let me explain and if you can't forgive me then I'll leave."

"You better explain then."

* * *

* * *


End file.
